Monoclonal antibodies have been frequently used as powerful prophylactic, diagnostic, therapeutic, and research tools for scientists and physicians in their attempt to prevent, identify and treat diseases, as well as to understand biology and as reagents (Ducancel, 2012, Landes Bioscience, 4(4): 445-457). Many monoclonal antibodies are derived from rodent antibodies. However, the administration of purely rodent antibodies or antibody fragments has disadvantages that may, under some circumstances, limit their applicability in humans, particularly for chronic administration. Techniques exist to generate chimeric or humanize antibodies to decrease immunogenicity of entirely rodent antibodies and make them more suitable for use in human subjects. However, not all humanized or chimeric antibodies retain the properties of their rodent precursor. Moreover, even amongst humanized antibodies, not all share properties that make then suitable for manufacture and use as research, diagnostic, and/or therapeutic agents.